Fairy Godmother
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Sara's convinced she's screwed everything up, and needs a friend to convince her things can be fixed. For BrokenDaisy. Happy Birthday! :)


Fairy Godmother

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: This is for BrokenDaisy, as most of my stuff is. Happy Birthday! I really hope you've had an awesome day, and I hope this little piece will make it that bit better. It's Cupid Warrick to the rescue, again! I know that this idea has probably been done a million times before but I wanted to put my spin on it. Enjoy! :D

*Knock, knock.*

He was vaguely aware of someone knocking at the door. But he was in bed, he was asleep, so chose to ignore it.

*Knock, knock.*

He ignored it again. He was going to stay 'asleep' for as long as he could if it was the last thing he ever did.

*Knock, knock!*

Sadly, the person on the other side of the door really wasn't getting the message, wasn't getting that he just didn't want to buy whatever it was they were probably selling. I mean, why else would someone be knocking on his door at 11 o'clock in the morning, just half an hour since he'd fallen asleep? All of his friends knew he worked nights, knew he slept during the day, so that had to rule them out and rule in some stupid salesman wondering if he wanted to try out some new useless product at a discounted price. Well, newsflash, he wasn't interested. Never would be. And certainly not when he'd just been woken up when the moron knocking at the door refused to take the hint.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He'd just been all nice and cosy and comfy and now he stood in the middle of his bedroom, slightly shivering at the contrast in climate. This had better be worth it. Someone had better be dying.

He was all ready to be angry as he stormed towards the front door and swung it open. But he stopped himself short, seeing a very sad and tearful looking Sara stood on his doorstep.

"Sara? You okay?" he asked, slightly groggily.

"I'm… I'm really sorry for waking you up, Warrick, but I didn't know where else to go," Sara sniffled.

"Why? What happened?" Warrick asked.

"It's, uh, it's Nick…," Sara started.

"Nick? What about Nick? Is he okay?" Warrick interrupted.

"Yeah, um, he's fine. I just… I think I've screwed everything up," she sniffled a few more times.

Warrick let out a sigh of relief. "Well then, you better come in."

"Thank you," Sara smiled weakly as he opened the door wider for her to come inside. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Warrick smiled back, heading towards his kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Please," Sara nodded, an automatic reaction.

"Make yourself at home, it'll just take a minute," Warrick stated.

Sara sat down on his sofa, staring off into space. Why had she gone round? Why had she gone to Warrick? She'd disturbed him, woke him up. This had been a bad idea all along. But she needed to clear her head, she needed to think straight. She needed to let herself and Nick calm down after their argument before one of them, or both of them, had said something they didn't mean and would live to regret. But why had she chose to go to Warrick? Why couldn't she have just walked around for a bit, gone home after a while and sorted things out? Maybe because she feared things could no longer just be 'sorted out'. She'd ruined everything. She was convinced she'd ruined any chance they'd ever have of a life together. It was all her fault.

And she didn't need Warrick telling her that.

"Actually, Warrick, I, um, I think I'm just gonna go, uh, for a walk or something, get some fresh air, clear my head a bit," Sara insisted, standing up. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

"You can't leave now, the coffee's made, just how you like it," Warrick smiled. "And I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Yeah, but… but you should be in bed, asleep," Sara tried to protest.

"And so should you," Warrick countered.

"Yeah, but…"

"Yeah, but neither of us are in bed, asleep. And I'm not gonna be going back to sleep anytime soon unless I know what this is all about. I need to know what happened," Warrick insisted, walking through to his living room with 2 cups of coffee and handing one to Sara. "Now, what happened?"

"Me, I happened," Sara stated, as if that explained it all.

"And?" Warrick encouraged her to continue.

"You do know about me and Nick, right?" she asked, before she could say too much.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, he proudly let it slip a few weeks ago."

"He no more let it slip than I accidentally walked here," Sara chuckled lightly. "And when he told me, I didn't care. I wanted you to know, I wanted everyone to know. We just couldn't ever seem find the right moment."

"What's up, Sara?" Warrick asked, wanting to get straight to the point. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything, it was all me."

"_Hey, I'm home," Nick announced as he arrived back at his apartment. _

_He was greeted with silence, but decided to continue anyway._

"_Right, so I know you wanted me to pick up mint choc-chip ice cream but apparently they don't sell it, which is just plain stupid, so I bought chocolate, 'cause I figured girls like chocolate, hey, I like chocolate, so if you don't want it, I'll have it. But I did get the popcorn you wanted, and I picked up a couple of cases of beer too, 'cause again I figured a movie night isn't a movie night without beer, well it's a movie morning really but you get what I mean," Nick started rambling as he put down the groceries in the kitchen and started searching the house for Sara. "And before you start, no, I'm not trying to get you into bed by getting you drunk. I don't need to get you drunk to do that."_

_He chuckled at his own words as he headed towards his bedroom, hoping to find Sara. Though he still hadn't heard any signs of life, Nick was pretty sure she must have been in his house somewhere. After all, her Denali was parked outside. It didn't take rocket science._

"_Hey, there you are," Nick smiled as he saw Sara sat on his bed. "You okay?"_

_Sara shook her head before asking, "Where were you earlier?"_

"_Having an argument with a shop assistant over whether or not they sold mint ice cream," Nick stated matter-of-factly, a hint of suspicion in his voice._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, really," Nick nodded. "Why?"_

"_Because I saw you, in the park, sat on a bench, talking to a pretty little blonde," Sara said bitterly._

_Nick was confused for a minute before he remembered. "Oh, oh that was my niece."_

"_Really?" questioned Sara, her external wall beginning to build itself up again to protect her from the heart ache that was imminent. _

"_Yeah, really," Nick tried not to sound hurt as he walked over and sat down next to her. "It was Emma, Michelle's eldest. She's trying to chose a university. She's narrowed it down to one in nearly every state. I bumped into her on my way to the shop. She'd taken a bus here just to ask me about Western LVU, I thought the least I could do was try and help her."_

_Sara scoffed. "Nice lie, Nicky."_

"_It's not a lie," he protested. "Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, because you're a man," Sara answered._

"_I thought you said I was different?" Nick questioned._

"_I did think you were different. I guess I was wrong," she sighed._

"_No, no you weren't wrong," Nick protested. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that."_

"_And yet you have."_

"_Answer me this; Why would I cheat on you? Why would I do that to you?" Nick asked, the hurt getting harder and harder to hide._

"_Same reason as before. Because you're a man," Sara sighed. He really wasn't getting this._

"_That's really not much of a reason, Sar. We're not all the same," Nick continued._

"_Most of you are," Sara insisted, her eyes welling up with unshed tears._

"_I'm not. I'm not like the others, babe. I love you," Nick announced, as if she didn't already know._

"_That's why this hurts, ten times as much as any of the times before," Sara sniffled, finally letting go of a few tears. "It's like being kicked by a horse. And you'd know all about that, so just try and remember how it feels."_

_Sara stood up and headed towards the door. But Nick stood up behind her and started to follow her. "Where are you going? We're not done talking."_

"And what happened next?" Warrick asked, sitting almost on the edge of his seat.

"It got a little more heated, a little more out of hand," Sara wiped at her eyes. "I left before we could say things we didn't mean."

"Do you want me to go round, have a word with him…," Warrick trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

"No, it's not worth it…"

"Sure it's worth it if he cheated on you," Warrick protested.

"But he didn't," Sara stated, hanging her head in shame.

"But I thought the whole point was that you did think he cheated on you?" Warrick questioned, wondering when in all of this he'd gotten confused.

"It was. But then as I was walking… wherever, here I guess, I saw her, I saw Emma waiting at a bus stop. She called me over and wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways. She rambled about how I had to thank her Uncle Nicky for helping her rule out some of her options for universities, how she was really considering applying to Harvard because of what he'd said about me. Then the bus came and she just got on it. I don't even think I said a word to her," Sara explained.

"Oh," was all Warrick could say.

"Yeah, oh," she sighed. "So my tears got worse and worse as I realised what an idiot I'd been, just jumping to conclusions like that. He'll never be able to forgive me for thinking he'd cheat on me, I just know it. What do we have if not trust?"

Warrick placed his large hand over her folded ones on her lap to try and comfort her. "Hey, I'm sure he will. I'm sure you two will be able to work this out."

"Oh, but it gets worse," Sara stated, sniggering slightly at how unreal the whole situation sounded.

"It does?" Warrick asked, saying 'could it really get much worse?' in his head.

"I'm pregnant."

Warrick choked on the remainder of his coffee. "As, as in…"

"With a baby?" Sara guessed. "Yeah, Nick's baby."

"I didn't know you and Nick were that serious," Warrick offered as a sort of way of explanation for his reaction.

"Does it look like we are?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Does he know?" Warrick asked.

"Does it look like he knows?" Sara kept her eyebrow raised.

"Fair enough," Warrick shrugged. "And it's a good job I chose to make you a decaf coffee, then, huh?"

Just when Sara was about to continue, there was a knock at the door. Sara's eyes pleaded with Warrick to ignore it and wait for whomever it was to go away.

"Warrick, man, you there?" Nick's voice broke through the silence.

Sara's eyes widened and she shook her head before whispering, "No, I don't wanna see him. Not yet."

Warrick just nodded in understanding and whispered back. "Go out back, I'll get rid of him."

Sara nodded and they stood up simultaneously before headed in separate directions. Warrick opened the door when he was sure Sara was outside.

"Hey, Nick," Warrick smiled at a nervous looking Nick.

"Hey, man," Nick tried to smile back but failed.

"Wow, Nick, you look terrible. What's up?" Warrick asked, trying to stop himself from answering his own question.

"It's, uh, it's Sara…"

"Sara? What about Sara? Is she okay?" Warrick asked. Déjà vu anyone?

"Is she here? Have you seen her?" Nick asked, ignoring his questions.

Warrick nodded. "No."

Nick gave him a confused look. "What?"

"No, I haven't seen her, man," Warrick nodded again, this time pointing round the back of his apartment and mouthing 'out back' a couple of times.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, following Warrick's hand with his eyes and pointed too.

"Yeah, Nick, I haven't seen her. But if I do I'll tell her you wanna speak to her," Warrick insisted.

"Thanks," Nick just sighed. "I really screwed things up."

"I figured as much," Warrick smirked. "When you find her, just listen to what she has to say. You'll work things out if you listen to her, trust me."

Nick smiled, backing away towards his Denali. "I will. Thanks, man."

Warrick closed the door, and watched from the window as Nick opened and closed his car door without getting in. He smiled to himself as he walked through his house and out the back door. He was doing the right thing.

"He's gone," Warrick said softly so he didn't scare Sara as he approached her. That was the last thing she needed in her condition.

"I can see that," she looked up at him from the step she was sat on and smirked. "But could you be anymore obvious?"

"Hey, I was just making sure he got the message," Warrick smiled sheepishly as he raised his hands in defence.

"Thank you," Sara smiled weakly. "I really mean it."

Warrick mocked an eye roll. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But don't screw things up with him anymore, okay? I'm not a relationship counsellor or a fairy godmother."

"Just a really good friend," she stated.

"Save that for after you tell Nick he's going to be a dad," Warrick insisted, fighting a smile at the thought of his friends reaction to the news. "You coming back inside."

"Nah, I think I'll sit here for a minute, get some fresh air, if that's okay?"

"Sure. I'll go make you another coffee," he smiled as he walked back inside.

Sara sighed. She only hoped she could patch things up with Nick and get the opportunity to tell him her good news, their good news. She knew he'd be over the moon, well, she hoped so anyway. Yeah, he was going to be over the moon, this was Nick she was thinking about. Nick 'who's always wanted to be a father and has been broody for years' Nick. And she was just thankful that she got to be the women who told him she was pregnant with his baby. Sara felt her eyes well up at the thought. They were going to be parents. Nick was going to be brilliant at it and no matter how many books she read she'd still fail at it, as if it were some kind of test. In a way, you could sort of say it was. In her mind, anyway, it was sort of a test of how much of a women she was, a test of her natural instincts as a mother. She was dreading it, but at the same time she couldn't have been happier, had Nick have known, of course.

"Hey," Nick's soft voice broke through Sara's thoughts and made her jump.

"Jeez, Nick, don't sneak up on me like that. Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Sara gasped and for a moment tried to catch her breath, then realised what she'd said. "Nick? What are you doing here? Warrick said you'd… I'm gonna kill him."

"I needed to know you were okay," Nick tried to explain.

"Yeah, well, as you can see I'm just fine so you can go now," Sara huffed, averting her gaze.

"You're no more fine than I am, Sara, and you know it," Nick argued softly as he sat down next to her.

"Whatever," Sara shrugged. "Can you go now?"

"I'm not going anywhere until we sort this out, sort us out," Nick insisted with a slight smile.

"What's there to sort out? I screwed up, I jumped to conclusions," Sara stated sadly, staring at her feet.

She looked up briefly to see a confused look on Nick's face before continuing. "Oh, I, um, I bumped into her, Emma. She says 'thank you' by the way, apparently you helped her narrow down her choice a little."

Nick nodded, letting out a slight sigh of relief. He knew he wasn't lying, obviously, but it hurt him more than words could ever say that Sara didn't seem to trust him. He knew she'd been hurt before but he'd never dream of adding himself to that sadly long list of men that had had some kind of effect on Sara throughout her life. He loved her. He thought she knew that. Maybe not.

"I love you," Nick announced after a few moments of silence.

"Because that makes this better?" Sara asked rhetorically.

"No, but surely it's a start?" Nick insisted. "We can get through this. You… you made a mistake, a tiny mistake, that anyone could have made. Hey, I would have thought the same had I seen you in the park with some other man. The only difference is…"

"The only difference is, Nick, I know Emma, I've met her, I know she's your niece. The only difference is, I don't make mistakes, that's just not who I am. The only difference is, I can't help having insecurities, I can't help being suspicious. The only difference is, I'm…," Sara trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. She'd probably said too much already.

"You're, what?" Nick asked, naturally curious.

"Nothing, I'm nothing," Sara shook her head. "No, I'll tell you what I am, I'm stupid, I'm paranoid, I'm not worth the hassle, I'm… I'm…"

"…Amazing, beautiful, intelligent, smart, kind, caring, and so much more," Nick grinned, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Sara's face as she blushed. "Now, what are you really?"

Sara sighed and contemplated whether or not she should tell him then and there. Telling the man she loved she was pregnant with his baby in the back garden of one of their friends and co-workers house wasn't exactly how she'd planned it. "Well, I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly planning to tell you like this, under these circumstances. I was actually planning on telling you this morning, probably before we started watching movies to give you time to let it sink in and get used to the idea but as you know things didn't exactly go to plan…"

"Okay, can you just tell me already," Nick interrupted.

Sara smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Nick blinked a few times. "Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"Your pregnant?" Nick asked, in disbelief, yet excitement evident in his voice.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Sara nodded, trying not to sound too pleased with his obvious enthusiasm.

"Wow, really?"

Sara chuckled lightly, turning to face him. "Would you stop asking already. Yes, I'm pregnant. And before you ask, yes, it most definitely is yours."

Nick decided to take advantage of the first time Sara had properly made eye contact with him since he first sat down, and leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Thankfully, Sara didn't pull away, she deepened the kiss before allowing Nick to take full control.

A minute or so later they pulled up for air after hearing the sound of someone laughing behind them. They both turned to face the doorway where they found Warrick standing and looking rather pleased with himself.

Warrick had gone home that morning after a long and tiring shift with the thoughts of sleep and an excellent fire-up on his mind. When he got home, he discovered he had nothing in and he'd lost all motivation to leave his house again until he had to the second he stepped through the front door, and sadly, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't will any food magically to his kitchen. Then Warrick had opted to just go to bed. No such luck there either, being woken up by an upset Sara, how could he turn her away? But as he watched his friends pieced their relationship back together, he didn't seem to care too much about sleep or fixing himself some breakfast. He was their fairy godmother, wasn't he? Sort of. In a weird sort of way.

Thank you for reading. I know this was a bit long but when I started I just couldn't stop. This also turned out a bit more angsty than I'd hoped for, it was suppose to be all happy and fluffy but it's not, so I'm sorry. I probably will do something like that soon, have a few ideas that I'll put into motion after my sort holiday in a few weeks. Anyway, Happy Birthday Bee! Again. Review please.


End file.
